


Glow

by cathrheas



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Mommy Kink, POV Second Person, Vaginal Fingering, reader is byleth, soft...super soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22459477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathrheas/pseuds/cathrheas
Summary: You wake up in Rhea's lap. Your relationship with her changes as a result.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Rhea
Comments: 9
Kudos: 170





	Glow

_ Don’t let me go  _ was your first thought upon waking. You had that feeling of fear that one gets when they’re in a cozy bed, not wanting to be disturbed. You were afraid that it’d end. But Rhea was singing to you, a loving reminder that it wouldn’t end. She had you. You were secure.

She sang to you, like on the night of the ball, and stroked your hair with great care. Your body was so heavy. You could hardly remember what happened, but you remembered Sothis, and a great heat, and a great weight, and then you were there. With Rhea. You couldn’t even open your eyes. You felt like a newborn child, cradled against her with nothing but sound and scent and touch.

The singing died down, and the fear came back. She was going to make you leave soon. Make you wake up and face the harsh mess of reality, the power that’d been placed in your hands.

“Just a little longer,” you said, your voice so weak. You raised a hand, and it came to the curve of her hip without your meaning to. You realized what was happening then; your head was in her lap. 

She didn’t respond, but she kept stroking your hair. “You’re beautiful this way,” she said. “Like the Goddess herself...” Rhea sounded utterly enamored with you. When was the last time anyone had sounded so proud of you, so affectionate? Even Jeralt was distant to a degree. You tried to move, just a little, but Rhea hushed you. You were stiff, anyway. 

“Rhea,” you said, because there was so much swirling around in your head and you had nothing else to say.

Rhea stopped stroking you. You finally began to feel a spark of energy, then, fueled by the want to stay with her. You said her name again, and she made this sound—it was almost unnoticeable, but you heard it. It was a sound of sorrow. As if she wanted to let you go, but knew that you didn’t want her to leave, and couldn’t bear to pull away. “Yes, darling?”

You hadn’t expected her to reply. You didn’t know why you had called for her, but you knew what you wanted. “Keep...touching me, please?”

Rhea made an indiscernible sound, and even in your tired haze, you wondered if you’d said something wrong. But it felt natural to you, to ask her for that. You felt the love in her touch, felt it spreading through your body, disarming you in so many ways. Your hand curled into a loose fist against her thigh, and she placed her hand over yours.

“Where would you like me to touch you, Professor?”

_ Everywhere, _ you thought. Whatever Sothis had done to you, your body felt weak, but Rhea was restoring strength to you bit by bit. Of course there was one part that was particularly demanding of her attention, and you were sure she knew it. How could you communicate to her what you were feeling right then?

You didn’t have to, actually.

Without another word, Rhea began to massage your thigh, running her fingers over the sheer parts of your leggings that exposed your skin. You clenched your hand, digging your nails into your palm. Those fingers, searching, drifted up to the hem of your shorts. The belt you wore had been long removed, you figured, because Rhea’s hand found your womanhood so easily.

You couldn’t be still anymore, not after she touched you like that. And, of course, you had to let her know that you liked it. You had to make it clear to her that you’d rather die than be denied the stroke of her fingers, the slow dragging of her nails. You mustered the anxious and lustful energy she’d pumped into you and put it between your legs, somehow bringing yourself to thrust into her hand.

Rhea’s fingers twitched a bit between your legs, betraying her surprise, but she remained steadfast otherwise. She was far too skilled at what she was doing—you wondered if she’d touched others, but you put it out of your mind when she began to pet your head again, combing through your hair with her loving fingers. No, there was no way. Her touch was only for you.

“Professor...oh, Byleth, my beautiful girl...” Rhea was almost overrun with happiness, you heard it in her voice. “How I wish I could have you here forever, so sweet in my lap, so lovely.”

_ Let me, _ you thought.  _ Let me stay. _

You’d never felt it before. A love like that, so selfless and immovable, was foreign to you, but you recognized it without even thinking. For reasons you couldn’t explain, the moment her fingers pushed into you, your mind went blank, and you were only left with one fleeting and fiery thought.

“Mother...?” There was a brief pause as Rhea got ahold of herself, but you didn’t think twice about it. The emotions that she invoked, touching you like that, were unmistakable. “Please, more...”

“More?” You felt your walls stretch as Rhea slid another finger in you. There wasn’t much resistance. You were so wet. Your panties were surely ruined. You almost wanted her to strip you completely, to rid you of the constricting fabric that was stopping her from touching you everywhere.

But for right then, those three fingers, so insistent and desperate inside of you, were enough. You had no room to complain, not when Rhea was letting you call her that name that brought you such peace. You said it again, just to make sure she was listening—was it a dream? “M-Mommy, please, touch me more—harder, please.”

“Byleth, calling me that is...goodness. What will I do with you?” You were too exhausted and love drunk to worry about her reaction. In the end, deep inside, you knew that she wanted to give you everything that you wanted. Of course, she couldn’t help moving her fingers faster inside of you, more quick and aggressive against your sensitive spots. “I suppose I have to give you what you want, don’t I?”

“Yes, y-yes, please, Mommy, don’t stop,” you said. You were slowly regaining your desire, your ability, to speak. You wanted Rhea to hear your voice. You knew that name and all of its variations, _mother, mommy,_ _mama,_ drove Rhea mad. You _wanted_ to drive her mad. You wanted to see Rhea unhinged, until she couldn’t do anything but cradle you in her lap and fuck you senseless.

You might have already brought her to that edge. Her hands were none-too gentle and none-too shy with you, making your hips wiggle and twitch. You buried her face in her lap, inhaling her soothing scent and muffling your cries. Gently, in contrast with the hand inside of you, she urged your face away from her. “Let me hear you, dear one. I hesitate to ask any boon of you, but please, let me hear you.”

You shifted onto your back a bit, looking up at her as she fucked you harder as a reward for your complacency. The light coming in from the window shone behind her, giving her a holy look. But the expression on her face was too grim, too dark and obsessed to be anything holy. Still, she was soft around the edges, the kind of softness that was only meant for you.

Most of all, there was a thick air of expectation hanging over you. Her eyes were a little wet, glassy, fixed on you. You couldn’t disappoint her, not her. You kept your eyes locked with hers, unable to look away as she worked you over harder. 

“Goddess—I’m almost there, I—Mommy—”

“I’m right here, beloved,” Rhea said, a little breathless. You wanted to make her even more breathless, you wanted to touch her like she touched you, but at that moment, you were in her care. And so, you showed her your appreciation, letting yourself twitch and arch and tremble in her lap. She made indiscriminate noises as you moaned and cried out for her.  _ Mommy, Mommy, _ you said, over and over again. It seemed like every time you said it, she became even more insistent upon touching you more.

When she’d finally stolen every word from your mouth, plea or otherwise, she gave you some reprieve. Her fingers slid out of you, an insignificant feeling compared to the intense throbbing of your cunt. Then, she pressed her fingers to your lips, letting you taste yourself. You murmured that name again around her fingertips, then licked every drop of your quim off of her.

“Such an obedient girl,” Rhea said, awed but pleased. “Thank you, my lovely girl, for letting me see you this way.” A beat as you both caught your breath. Then, she said once again, “I truly wish we could stay like this forever.”

_ Forever, _ you thought, shutting your eyes. Her hand was in your hair again, feeling twice as pleasurable when your entire body felt sensitive. If you closed your eyes again, maybe you’d stay there forever, you thought.

“Rest, darling. Cherish these moments...”

Your eyes fell shut, and you dreamed of laying in Rhea’s arms, being bathed in golden light.


End file.
